


Зеленые поля до горизонта

by Airelinna, ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Character Study, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Missing Scene, Non-Chronological, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: «— Человек не может жить чем-то одним и ничем кроме этого… — Она встряхивает лед в стакане: — Если попытаешься, то убьешь себя, и потом — чего этим можно добиться?»





	Зеленые поля до горизонта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [green fields and no horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782449) by [kafkas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkas/pseuds/kafkas). 



За пять лет совместной работы Амон бывал дома у Мадо Курео трижды. Ничего особенного — многие следователи предпочитают заводить компанию за пределами CCG, расплывчато объясняя это тем, что не хотят смешивать работу и личную жизнь. Впервые это происходит, когда Мадо оказывается в больнице после сумасшедшего и бесславного сражения с гулем S-ранга и становится злым и жалким в своем унижении.  
  
В его квартире, такой просторной и интимной, с детскими рисунками на холодильнике, Амон сразу чувствует себя недостаточно близким, чтобы проявлять интерес. Холодная спальня, спартанское покрывало. Полки, заполненные компакт-дисками — Пуччини, Леонкавалло и неожиданно Рюичи Сакамото. Не все принадлежат ему, решает Амон, несмотря на то, что, хоть убейте, не может обнаружить второго жильца этого одинокого дома.  
  
Он собирает в дорожную сумку свежий комплект одежды и кое-какие туалетные принадлежности из ванной. С этого дня у него появляется догадка о Мадо.  
  
  
  
Акира пугает его так, как не умел даже ее отец. В ее взгляде нет ничего от его пронизывающей одержимости, а ее чувство юмора настолько непредсказуемое, что он никогда не может понять, серьезно она или просто издевается над ним.  
  
В первую неделю их совместной работы Амон словно балансирует на лезвии ножа. Он решает, что она ему неприятна. Возможно, даже больше, чем Такизава, потому что у Такизавы, по крайней мере, есть оправдание в виде молодости и неопытности, так что можно простить ему недостатки.  
  
У Амона нет оправданий, и он чувствует бремя этого каждую минуту. Он ждет ее слов — _ты убил моего отца_ — хотя и знает, что, возможно, они никогда не будут произнесены. Недостаток тактичности Акира компенсирует сдержанностью.  
  
Он ловит ее взгляд, задерживающийся на его галстуке в гусиную лапку, и надеется, что на него снизойдет ее признание. Благосклонность. Платок, повязанный на руку рыцаря на турнире. Но в ее глазах, сверкающих, как расплавленное серебро, застывает что-то более пьянящее, чем ненависть.  
  
Это сокрушительно — оказаться под прицелом такого взгляда. Почти как влюбиться.  
  
  
  
Второй раз случается, когда у Донато Порпоры подходит время проверки условий содержания. Желчь подступает к горлу Амона. В Кокурии нет ничего, что можно счесть привилегией, но мысль о том, что этот гуль получает нечто большее, чем самый минимум, обеспеченный деньгами налогоплательщиков, наполняет Амона отвращением. Донато не образцовый заключенный. Донато просто боится смерти, и, если бы он не был главным консультантом по нескольким делам еще до того, как Амон поступил на службу, к этому времени он был бы казнен.  
  
Желудок сжимается — не от тошноты, а словно от зарождающегося внутри крика. Он не любит Донато так, что не может смириться даже с кратким облегчением, нахлынувшим после слов тюремного надзирателя.  
  
(Признаваться в этом Амон не хочет.)  
  
Досада, должно быть, расходится от него волнами, потому что утром после приветствия Мадо внимательно разглядывает его, выпучив один глаз — тот становится все больше и больше, а потом подозрительно сужается.  
  
— Условия содержания?  
  
Амон кивает неопределенно, и Мадо тихо ужасается, прищелкивая языком.  
  
— Мы точно живем в перевернутом мире. — Это, конечно же, его способ извиниться. Он улыбается Амону несколько натянуто и осторожно, как это обычно выходит у людей, не привыкших утешать.  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы выпить за его кончину?  
  
Амон колеблется. Он думает о Донато, его бумажном белом взгляде, тонкогубой ухмылке. И кивает.  
  
***  
  
Мадо Курео нужно совсем немного, чтобы напиться, но он хорошо скрывает это от остальных коллег. Даже лучше, чем склонность к самобичеванию.  
  
— Они нашли Каску разбросанной по двадцать четвертому району, ее внутренности были развешаны, как рождественские флаги. — Амон чуть не давится напитком. — Хорошо, что Сова не съела ее целиком, — продолжает его напарник, сердито улыбаясь. — Когда тело пропадает, любимые все еще могут сохранить тень надежды. Что до меня, то я точно знаю, как сильно ее подвел.  
  
Амон не знает, что ответить. _Согласись — и обвинишь его. Возрази — и бросишь тень на его горе._  
  
Вместо этого он накрывает его руку своей. Улыбается осторожно и натянуто.  
  
— Я уверен, что она гордилась бы вами сейчас.  
  
Мадо усмехается, касаясь губами бокала.  
  
— Осторожно, — бормочет он, — как бы твой нос не начал расти.  
  
Над его покатым плечом Амон разглядывает рисунки, прикрепленные к холодильнику. Солнце Клода Моне и зеленые поля до горизонта. Мама и папа вместе навсегда.  
  
  
  
— Простите меня, отец, я согрешил. Последний раз я исповедовался очень давно… — он медлит, перед глазами плывет красное. Внутренности расползаются по мраморному алтарю. Медный запах крови висит в воздухе. Он прочищает горло. — Очень давно.  
  
— Так как ты считаешь, что ты сделал, сын мой? — спрашивает священник через железную сетку. С улыбкой, которую слышит Амон. Вероятно, он ждет чего-то заурядного.  
  
Он заставляет себя говорить.  
  
— Я думаю, что убил хорошего человека, отец.  
  
— _Убил?_  
  
— Действовал так, что непреднамеренно привел к его смерти, — быстро поправляется Амон.  
  
— А! — Небольшое колебание воздуха, движение сутаны. — Этот человек был твоим другом?  
  
— Коллегой.  
  
— Но ты его очень уважал.  
  
— Он научил меня всему, что я знаю.  
  
— Понимаю. — По ту сторону решетки Амон может даже разглядеть румяное лицо, загорелое и доброе. Ничего общего с Донато. — Можно я спрошу, какой была его смерть?  
  
— Насильственной, ему многое осталось сделать на этой земле.  
  
— Понимаю. Ты считаешь, что украл у него судьбу.  
  
— Не только это… он… — Амон разводит руками: — У него остался ребенок. Дочь, с которой я хорошо знаком.  
  
— Она обвиняет тебя.  
  
— Я обвиняю себя.  
  
— Еще мучительнее, когда обвинение исходит от кого-то другого. Это своего рода подтверждение.  
  
Амон чувствует, что его плечи опадают.  
  
— Она должна ненавидеть меня.  
  
— Она очень страдает, так же как и ты. — Опять эта улыбка в голосе. — Ты не практикующий католик, сын мой?  
  
— Нет. С тех пор, как я был ребенком, уже тогда я…  
  
— Ты почувствовал Его отсутствие.  
  
Амон кивает, а затем, понимая, что священник, вероятно, не видит его, отвечает утвердительно. Тот хмыкает, будто ожидал именно такого ответа.  
  
— Что ж, я велю тебе повторить двадцать раз «Радуйся, Мария» и прочесть покаянную молитву, но чувствую, что ничто из этого надолго тебе не поможет. — Он потирает руки со звуком, похожим на скрип. — Ты не думал, что, возможно, тебе стоит искать отпущения за пределами церкви?  
  
— Мне больше некуда идти, — говорит Амон, и уже в который раз за последние месяцы ощущает ошеломляющий вес своего одиночества, навалившийся на него подобно толще холодной воды. Когда это чувство переполняет его, он хочет кричать.  
  
Священник долго молчит.  
  
— Возможно, — говорит он наконец, — именно в этом твоя проблема.  
  
  
  
Сначала он принимает тело за обломок, плавающий в воде, бесформенный и почти затопленный. Затем видит кровь, скользкую, будто масло на поверхности, и конечности, отрубленные, плавающие в нескольких метрах вокруг. _Мадо-сан_ , думает он ошеломленно и бессмысленно, и это все, что он может думать. _Мадо-сан. Мадо-сан. Мадо-сан._  
  
(Если повторять имя много раз, сохранит ли названное свою суть? Или останется всего лишь телом в твоих руках, обмякшим и тяжелым, с налипшими на лоб волосами и розоватой слюной, стекающей изо рта?)  
  
(Амон надеется на первое.)  
  
  
  
Они становятся ближе после случая в кафе. Дни, когда они сидят, сгорбившись над столами друг друга в CCG, перетекают в вечера, проходящие за поглощением креветок темпура и Катти Сарк, пока однажды Акира не разворачивает для него футон, и Амон, смертельно уставший и, возможно, немного подвыпивший, едва ли что-то думает об этом.  
  
Где-то в глубине сознания звучит голос, осуждающий его. Есть статьи — статьи и их подпункты — которые предупреждают о таких вещах. Тем не менее он испытывает некое удовлетворение от того, что завоевал расположение Акиры — все равно что оказаться в милости у большой вспыльчивой дикой кошки. Приятно. Жутко.  
  
***  
  
Он просыпается посреди ночи, не понимая, где находится, и чувствуя жажду, — в темноте что-то упирается в ногу. Амон вздрагивает, потянувшись к забытой бутылке пива, когда натыкается на Марис Стеллу, вцепившуюся в одеяло и изучающую его с явным сомнением. _Святая Дева, Звезда морей_ — Мадо часто упоминала о ней, напевая темы из Бёрда, Листа и Монтеверди.  
  
(– Ты как будто удивлен. — Взгляд Акиры выкован из стали.  
  
— Я просто не думал, что он интересовался классикой. Да хоть чем-то, кроме убийства гулей.  
  
— Человек не может жить чем-то одним и ничем кроме этого… — Она встряхивает лед в стакане: — Если попытаешься, то убьешь себя, и потом — чего этим можно добиться?)  
  
Подавив вздох, Амон тянется к кошке. На мгновение она замирает, что необъяснимо напоминает ему об упрямой и холодной напарнице. Затем расслабляется, оседая теплой тяжестью на груди Амона. Он морщит нос от слабого запаха древесины и тунца и чешет Марис Стеллу за ушами. Слышно, как в соседней комнате Акира бормочет что-то во сне и перекатывается на бок, шуршат в тишине шелковые простыни. Снаружи воет полицейская сирена — наверное, внутренний отдел преследует пьяного водителя. Звук каким-то образом успокаивает в сводящем с ума мире израненных тел и жутких монстров.  
  
Что-то скрытое под грудиной сжимается болезненно, а потом расслабляется, мягко пульсируя. Амон засыпает снова, и ему снятся мягкие белые голубиные грудки, пронзенные насквозь.  
  
***  
  
Зеленые поля до горизонта.  
  
Квартира Мадо остается почти без мебели к тому времени, когда Амон заставляет себя прийти. На голом полу царапины — там, где бригада по переезду упорно пыталась протащить что-то громоздкое через дверной проем. Амон всматривается сквозь полумрак, только теперь осознавая, что уже слишком поздно снимать рисунки с холодильника и складывать их куда-то, чтобы сохранить. Ему становится стыдно. Это единственное, что он хотел бы спасти здесь. Единственная вещь с очевидной сентиментальной ценностью во всем доме.  
  
На кофейном столике лежит толстый конверт из манильской бумаги с флуоресцентно-желтой наклейкой. Амон бесстрастно подходит, срывает записку.  
  
_«Подумал, что вам это понравится»_  
Ходжи  
  
Амон морщится. Почему именно Ходжи не повезло с этой печальной работой?  
  
Он вскрывает конверт почти на автопилоте, и, только когда руки уже вытаскивают содержимое, разум наконец приходит в себя.  
  
Обычно каждое новое партнерство фиксируется. В отчаянной борьбе за защиту города CCG отказалось от роскоши придирчиво отбирать потенциальных сотрудников — но не от этой формальности  
  
Не сказать, что Амону когда-либо нравилось фотографироваться. Застенчивый, как подросток, он изнывал на выпускных церемониях, натягивая вымученную улыбку. Но здесь волосы слегка взъерошены, щеки горят, после того как его едва не сожрал Яблокоголовый. Возможно, он сбит с толку достаточно, чтобы хотя бы казаться добровольным участником.  
  
(Мадо сдержанно улыбается. Его взгляд избегает камеры, он направлен куда-то выше линии объектива. Амону кажется, будто бы он устремлен к кровавому, мстительному будущему.)  
  
Всегда молчаливый и сдержанный, он всхлипывает только раз, прежде чем сунуть фоторамку обратно в конверт. За всю его недолгую жизнь это последний случай, когда он позволит себе плакать.  
  
  
  
У него никогда не было девушки. Это приходит в голову Амону внезапно и без всякой причины однажды утром, когда он идет через фойе, и это такое странное осознание, что его шаг замедляется, а глаза моргают — словно бы тело пытается возразить ему.  
  
Он, конечно, спал с женщинами в академии, а до того — месяцы блуждал по улицам, испуганный и неприкаянный, в поисках дружелюбных лиц везде, где только можно. Но он не помнит их.  
  
Он не помнит ни лиц своих родителей, ни мальчиков из приюта. Если бы не необходимость встречаться с Донато раз в сто лет, ему кажется, он забыл бы и его лицо.  
  
Амон задается вопросом, может ли кто-нибудь быть уверен, что существует, если его никто не помнит. Наверняка никто не вспомнит его с симпатией, если он однажды умрет и его больше не будет.  
  
(Все чаще и чаще воображение Амона занимает одно лицо и только оно — бледное, язвительное, с заломленной бровью и губами, готовыми произнести колкость, — так или иначе похожее и на Акиру, и на ее отца — возможно, они не такие уж и разные в конце концов.)  
  
Амон знает о любви. Он видит ее в растущих разочарованиях Такизавы — «Школьники, косички», — ворчит Ходжи, наблюдая, как напарник начинает новую тираду против Акиры, — и в прохладном тоне, которым Акира всегда осаживает его, но, кажется, никогда не настолько ядовито, чтобы дать Такизаве повод для обиды. Он видит ее в том, что карманы Сузуи вечно шуршат, полные сладостей, а смотрит он одновременно восторженно и печально. (Сузуе хотелось бы, чтобы у него был такой отец, как следователь Шинохара.)  
  
(Биг Мадам ничем не напоминала следователя Шинохару.)  
  
Он видит ее в Куроиве, отце для своих людей. Он видит ее даже в громогласном Маруде, чьи плечи, кажется, поникают чуть больше с каждым потерянным бойцом.  
  
Он задается вопросом, достаточно ли этого, чтобы любить или быть любимым. Возможно, достаточно того, что, пусть и зная Мадо совсем недолго, он взял на себя часть его страданий. То же, что он теперь делает для Акиры.  
  
Это странная идея, нежная и грустная. Если убьешь всех любимых, что останется от тебя?  
  
Впервые с детства он не хочет вспоминать. Амон Котаро начинает молиться.


End file.
